kisuke's bankai
by FreddyG16
Summary: this is a one off story of how kisuke had desovered hollowfication p.s i donnt own bleach not one single bit


Kisuke's Bankai

Urahara kisuke was strolling down the dark holes where the hollow live with 4 other members of the 2nd division guard squad f the soul society. He was in charge as he was 3rd seat in this division, this meaning he was the boss under the vice captain but the vice captain wasn't there so he was the boss for now. As they were investigating the area Urahara's curiosity got the better of him and he separated from the group but it was no problem for him as he could handle himself against any hollow no matter how powerful but he hadn't thought of the group as it was from 4th seat to an unranked officer but he was substantially further away than he first thought so he looked around a bit more "hmmm" kisuke said to himself, "I wonder if anyone would ever attempt to turn a shinigami into a hollow?" he thought as he saw some hollow fluids on the walls "I better take a sample just so I could come up with something to combat such a crime". as Urahara was going back he heard screams coming from a distance and he ran as fast as his legs would take him but when he got there he was surprised to see about 3 menos grande and quite a lot of regular hollow in his path he easily destroyed the hollow but the menos were more tricky to kill but Urahara being the genius that he is created an attack that takes its apponents size and uses it against it thus destroying the menos. He ran further in and as he went further he was getting a worse feeling then he saw his team mates, his comrades, his friends backed into a corner from a foe with a mask on and his power was unbelievable, he looked at Urahara and in that moment he disappeared and reappeared behind kisuke and kicked him into and stone walls, Urahara got back up only to see the man towering above him with a sword above Urahara's head, he swung the sword with his mighty hands but as he swung he heard Urahara say "sing benehime" as the man looked down his sword was blocked by Urahara's zampaktou he was surprised to see such power from one low rank shinigami but he struck again this time Urahara was the one who disappeared and reappeared behind him but he said "you'll have to be faster if you wanna catch me" then with one mighty kick Urahara sent the man into the wall himself but the man was far from finished he ran towards Urahara at a speed Urahara had never witnessed before and punched him in the gut with powerful fist, but then the most surprising thing happened to kisuke that he never expected the ma said "rise taisamu (great rock) and destroy this man" the mans sword became as solid as rock and great spiritual pressure came from within it, Urahara was surprised to see this thing with a zampaktou as were the other 2nd division members were but none the less they cheered on Urahara "you can do it kisuke" said one of the men "kick his stony ass" said another soon Urahara felt quite happy that his friends weren't too afraid because deep down he was, but he had to act strong for his comrades but he didn't want them to see a secret of his so as he was about to fight he let out a great ounce of spiritual pressure that was so strong even a vice captain would find it hard to stand under and as his friends collapsed he and the man ran at each other with amazing speed and crashed into one another as the man looked all he saw was smoke and Urahara came from the sky and bashed benehime into the mans sword but with little effect as his sword was complete stone at this point but the man looked worried and he said something Urahara would never have expected "BANKAI!" screamed the man and he lit up in a glow of blue and white and when Urahara looked at him he saw a man covered in stone he thought the man might be slower than before but he was even faster than before and Urahara was encased in a barrage of spiky stones, "I did it" the man said "I killed the shinigami" but then he stopped smiling and looked behind him and there was a very unforgiving Urahara and he said "it is time for me to end this now" and he rested his sword in the ground with his right hand on it and said in a calm yet commanding and fearful voice "Bankai". 3 hours later the 2nd division team with Urahara woke up from they're forced nap and were wondering what had happened but Urahara explained that the man was too powerful and he was destroyed by his own spiritual pressure and they thought it was plausible enough as the men were escorted back to the soul society kisuke took one of the stones and put it in a container but as he was leaving the man said as his final words "I…san…sas…uke" but Urahara had no idea what he meant but he knew one thing he knew that shinigami can be made into hollows so he looked into this in secret and called it hollowfication


End file.
